Midnight's Shadows
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: Friends, become enemies. Good, becomes bad. Watch as the world of Minecraftia twists and turns into a history that will never be forgotten... becuase this in the history of how a traitor had became and saved.


Yowls hidden the sound of the blood-shed morning, we had fought through the night. Of course, Hit-The-Target was back, and he had another dog army scheme. Well luckily, Stampy and Squid had me this time. I am a true warrior at heart, I've fought as many different forms. I can shape shift, witch gives us an advantage, I have elements , which is another advantage.

I turned down the volume on my Ipod as Stampy started speaking to me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I challenged playfully. "You?"

Stampy just nodded, IBallisticSquid approached us and said "Come on!"

Me and Stampy just purred in laugher. We padded after Squid. Stampy and Squid put on their Diamond Armor. I put on more powerful armor. I had a redstone claw cover, diamond tail armor, iron back piece, and platinum helmet, and redstone leg bracers.

"Amanda, you ready?" Squid asked me, after I shape shifted into a wolf anthro, with the same armor. I nodded and rolled my eyes a little, "You shouldn't worry about me, I should be worrying about you." I said, knowing they where weaker than me. We all just laughed, I helped Stampy and Squid armor their last dogs they had, even Mittens.

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. "Go! Go! Go!" I yowled as we ran out the door into battle. I twisted around to make sure my redstone sword was under my black worn, and I charged out. I needed to get Hit-The-Target before I got anyone else. I had to use some of my manna to get through some of the dark warriors.

I saw a tree, the tree I needed, I was running towards it. This move had to be perfect. I charged at it, L for Lee X, and the others joined it just as I leapt from the ground. They attacked the warriors as I did my special move, I swung myself toward another tree branch. I twisted around and let go, letting gravity pull me to earth. I landed on some warriors, when they connected with the ground…. And earthquake arose.

I had used Earthquake-paws. It was a dangerous move. I snapped my jaws onto some arm-bones of a skeleton, it tried to shoot me, but I bit his arm off. I held the bone in my fanged jaws, I had fangs. I lunged myself toward a mutant dog. I suddenly realized who it was,….. It was Fido, Squid's dog. The dog clamped his teeth on my neck. I though _Sorry, old friend... I'm so sorry it has to end like this…._ I unsheathed my redstone claws and clamped my jaws on his chest, I heard him yelp in pain as he collapsed on top of me.

I yelped as soon as his weight pushed down on me. I was nearly in tears. _So, so sorry Fido. It had to happen…. _I though. I though I heard Fido's voice saying _It's ok.. I'll be fine. Tell Squid that I will return._

My eyes widened, my ears perked. I lifted my head to see Fido, still laying on me. Had Fido really gone to StarClan? If so, Squid wouldn't be happy, Nor Ocean. I gulped in fear a little, as the tremendous battle continued.

I shoved away my thoughts, and rammed myself into a bunch or warriors, sending them all retreating. I charged after them, fear had made me lose my mind. I followed them closely, they asked why I was following them.

I hesitated for a few minutes trying to decide how to word what I was about to ask. "Umm.."

"Can I join you're side?"

They all gasped, of course, I was accepted. We made a deal, they said if I would lead a attack for Stampy and Squid they would give me a warrior name for a lifetime, considering I am eternal, but I still have lives. I would only do it with a disguise, they repainted my red pelt, black and kept my markings but changed the color to very dark red.

They repainted my eyes red, they let me keep my black worn. They game me all redstone armor. They really spoiled me, they actually _needed_ me. They explained why, it was a very good reason. They only wanted for the minecrafters and them to be friends. But since the minecrafters just attack them and don't give them a chance, it had turned from naturally, to war. I agreed, I liked mobs, but my friends didn't really like them much.

They gave me a temporary name, Midnight. They put a little blue tang in my black and red pelt, I allowed them to change the red of my pelt, to midnight blue. They changed my eyes to dark blue. They went to battle soon. When we where concealed in shrubs, trees, and other things, we charged. I was the fighter and singer. I sung,

"Fall

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't want to change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away

I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break

I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away

Open your eyes!

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away

Fall!"

I sung throughout the battle, we won and took over Stampy's base. I had went after Squid, I aimed mainly blows and his chest and neck. I killed off some of Stampy's dogs. Then I realized, _What have I done?!_

I snorted, thinking I was stupid thinking that, it was kind of revenge… but for what? I shoved the thought out of my head, I was just being a mouse-brain.

I didn't need them, they didn't need me. This side needed me more. But after the battle, I suddenly felt random pangs of guilt and unusual times. I always dreamed about them, even Fido comes to me in dreams now… I could barely stand it. I listened to music, to calm me down, I forgot all about them, until the next year….

_**Ok guys!**_

_**Free to add your ocs. Please fill the sheet below.**_

_**EXAMPLE**_

_**Name: Amanda**_

_**Nickname (in story): Midnight, Shadowstar**_

_**Side: Dark**_

_**Personality: likeable, easily upset, easily angered, amusing**_

_**Pelt: red and dark red(beginning), black and blue**_

_**Elements, Powers, abilities: Flying, elemental, agile, singing**_

_**Ref picture (copy and paste to URL bar (address bar) )**_


End file.
